A Nice Thought
by LoveBug53
Summary: One day Russell gives a present to Carl. It isn't much, but it was the thought that counted. A sweet one shot.


Just for starters, Up is a wonderful movie (as you guys know) that thouches your heart. It did mine, anyway. I find the relationship between Carl and Russell is adorable so I wrote this one shot, conveying it and all of its sweetness. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Please remember to R&R!

Up belongs to Disney/Pixar (and not me)!

* * *

"Mr. Fredricksen", Russell called out to the old man as he came up to his front door and knocked. "Do you have a moment?" He got onto the tops of his toes and hit the doorbell.

Chimes were heard from the bell, as foot steps came towards the door, becoming louder with each step. The door opened widely as Carl stepped out onto his front porch. A smile covered his used to be frowning face as he said, "Come on in Russell, my boy!" He motioned towards his door with his free hand; the other sat on his cane supporting him.

"Actually sir, I wasn't supposed to come over today because I have a Wilderness Explorers meeting, but I had been wanting to give you something, so I came by anyway. Mom doesn't know, so if she calls don't answer, okay?" Russell said this as he shoved his backpack off of his shoulder and onto the porch. Carl stood there leaning onto his cane with an almost amused expression on his face.

Russell unzipped his backpack and looked inside. He made sure that it was in there before he turned back to Carl and said, "Close your eyes. It's a surprise, so no peeking." Carl gave a small chuckle and complied with the young boy. He thought to himself, it must've been something good if he had had to sneak away to give it to me.

Carl heard a soft rustling sound as Russell reached into his pack and began digging. Finally he heard the boy give a triumphant cry as he pulled it out. Right after it came a sloshing sound.

"Okay", he said making the smile evident in his voice, "You can open them now."

Carl opened his eyes and saw a distorted image of purple. "Russell, what is it?", he asked in a gruff sort of voice.

"Oh my bad, sir." Russell said this apologetically as he pulled it away from the man's face a good foot away. Now he could see the object clearly through his slanted, old eyes. It was a bottle filled with a purple liquid. He could see the liquid sloshing and fizzing around in its container. Across the bottle was a label. In bold letters it said 'Grape Soda' and had a picture of a bundle of grapes. Carl's eyes widened a little in surprise.

Russell saw how his eyes had widened, and it worried him for a bit. "Do you like it, Mr. Fredricksen?", he had asked this nervously as he placed the bottle down onto the porch. During the silence, he zipped up his backpack. He looked up at Carl, just as he finished with its zipper.

Carl's widened eyes lessened as he gave a low chuckle. He looked down at Russell with amused eyes. "Boy, why'd you bring me that?" His eyes became softer as he said, "It is a shame that I can't drink soda no more."

"You can't?" Russell cried this out, because he was surprised. He was also sad that his attempt of a gift for his friend had not been good after all. His once happy and young expression became forlorn. Why couldn't he have done something right for once? He wanted to find a place to hide and beat himself up over it.

Carl saw the expression change and smiled. "Hey Russell", he said putting down a hand, "can you hand me that bottle of yours?"

Russell scrunched up his face in confusion, before he did as he was told and handed the bottle to the senior. Why would Mr. Fredricksen even want the stupid thing if he couldn't even drink it? What was the use in having it?

The confused and hurt Russell pushed himself onto his feet and followed behind Carl as he walked through his doorway and back inside with his cane.

"You know, boy", Carl began as he led him into his living room, "It is a good thing that I can't drink this." He walked over to a shelf on the other side of the room. It was topped with different objects from some of the many adventures that they had had together.

"Why is not being able to use your present a good thing?" Russell asked this from behind him, confused.

"Because", Carl smiled as he placed it down onto the shelf, right next to an old chewed up tennis ball from him walker, "then I get to keep it forever." He turned back towards Russell and asked him, "Isn't that better than just drinking it and then throwing away the evidence?"

Russell nodded his head in understanding as Carl began to walk towards him. He put a wrinkled hand onto his shoulder and said, "Just thinking of me is a sweet thing in itself. Thank you, Russell." He pat his shoulder a couple of times and brought his hand back to sit on his cane. Russell smiled, straitening his back and puffing out his chest with pride. He was happy that he had made Carl proud.

It was safe to say that Carl was happy by just the thought that someone, even though he used to act grumpy to everyone, would think of him enough to get him a special gift that brought back such memories as of his darling Ellie.

It was quiet as Carl stood in front of Russell with a thoughtful expression. He looked over at Russell with an amused gaze and asked him, "Didn't earlier you mention there being some Wilderness Explorers meeting today? We wouldn't want you missing that, now would we?"

Russell's squinted eyes widened in shock as he answered, "You right! Sorry Mr. Fredricksen, but I've gotta' go!" He looked over at the man with an apologetic gaze.

Carl chuckled and nodded his head in understanding. Russell smiled nervously as he ran out the door and reached down to pick up his backpack.

"Goodbye, Mr. Fredricksen!" Russell's call to him sounded faint, as the boy ran further and further down the road towards his home, where his mother was already sitting in their car waiting for him.

Carl smiled as he walked over to his chair that sat next to the shelf. He plopped himself onto its cushion and began to feel a sudden surge of sleepiness take over him. It was time for his afternoon nap. Slowly he turned his head toward the bottle and watched it for a moment. Everything was calm. Carl brought a hand to his hearing aid and turned it to the left, making everything go silent. He felt his eyes being to close, and his last sight to see was the bottle and then darkness.

* * *

I hope that you guys liked it :)


End file.
